vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Honey (Movie)
|-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Cutie Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月 ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī) is the main protagonist of the ''Cutie Honey'' movie. Originally a regular girl, after an accident she gained an android body and the I-System to become Cutie Honey. Honey is a very lively and carefree person and is a people person yet had no real friends and was rather naive. Because of this, she was manipulated a couple of times by people. At her work place she makes herself out to be clumsy and is generally unlikable by her coworkers for her clumsiness and being late. The only person close to her was her father's colleague Ryo Utsugi until she met Natsuko Aki. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-C Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, "Warrior of Love" Origin: Cutie Honey (film) Gender: Female Age: Late Teens to Young Adult Classification: Android, Office Worker (Former), Assistant Detective Powers and Abilities: Nanotechnology, Transmutation (Can create all kinds of materials out of the chemicals in the air), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms), Vehicular Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (using the air molecules in the atmosphere), Biological Manipulation (Can revive living things and incapacitate via reducing into a seed), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Shapeshifting (Honey can change appearance to any form she wants, including Disguise Mastery, Clothing Generation, can alter age in some rare cases and with likely Gender Transformation), Weapon Mastery, Light Generation (Honey Flash can give out a strong light that can temporarily blind others), Transformation, Levitation | Same as before and stronger, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, likely Teleportation, Weapon Summoning, Master Swordswoman and Boomerang Proficiency, Heat Generation, Resistance to Assimilation Attack Potency: Unknown | Town level Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly higher (Deflected a bunch of bullets, dodged some missiles in mid-air) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Unknown | Town Class Durability: Unknown | Town level (Deflected a beam that destroyed several large buildings) Stamina: Very high (Can fight even with a minimal amount of energy) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee with sword, at least dozens of metres with Honey Boomerang Standard Equipment: Imaginary Induction System (I-System), motorcycle (Hurricane Honey), guns, Luger P08 (Officer Honey, Panther Honey), Silver Fleurette and Honey Boomerang (Cutie Honey) Intelligence: Gifted with many skills and very inventive and quick-witted in battle Weaknesses: Naive and clumsy, the I-System requires a lot of energy and Honey has to eat a lot of food to replenish herself otherwise her clothing begins to deteriorate | Designed as a human copy with its limitations, if she overuses her power, it will eventually run out and her ability to transform will shut off, rendering her powerless, using her powers in a violent, hate filled and vengeful manner will result in her abilities going haywire and potentially risk destroying herself. Feats: Strength * Matched Black Claw in strength who can spin fast enough to make himself into a tornado. Speed * Saved Natsuko before getting shot while closely surrounded by guns. * Literally snatched Dr. Utsugi before their eyes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Honey Flash: Honey Kisaragi's henshin allowing her to change appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Also allows her limited teleportation (of herself and others). This move also rendered Sister Jill into a seed while trying to assimilate Honey. * Honey Boomerang: A throwing weapon mainly used to distract enemies or disarm them. It is also able to snatch items from an enemy. Key: Honey Kisaragi/O.L. Honey/Hurricane Honey/Officer Honey/Panther Honey | Cutie Honey Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery File:Hurica.png|Hurricane Honey File:Cutie_Honey_Movie_Cutie_Honey_as_a_policewoman.png|Officer Honey File:Pno.png|Panther Honey File:Cutie_Honey_Movie_Cutie_Honey_as_a_doctor.png|Dr. Utzugi Honey File:Cutie_Honey_still_1.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Athletes Category:Cloth Users Category:Air Users Category:Bikers Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Element Users Category:Age Users Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vigilantes Category:Detectives Category:Musicians Category:Performers Category:Revived Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7